oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness, and is the 128th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility (Atleast 70 recommended!) *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Pickaxe *Logs *Slash weapon (to slash webs) *M'speak amulet *Monkey talisman *Ninja monkey greegree (small or medium size) *Food (Monkfish or better) *Light source *Hammer (obtainable in quest) *Chisel (obtainable in quest) Recommended: *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote+ or Serpentine helm *Magic logs (for flying back to Gnome Stronghold) *One-click emergency teleport *Good weapon *Armour with high melee/range defence |kills = *Kruk (level 149) *Keef (level 178) *Kob (level 185) *Tortured gorilla x9 (level 141) *Demonic gorilla x4 (level 275) *Glough (level 378) }} Walkthrough WARNING: Ape Atoll and its surrounding dungeons are VERY dangerous and returning to get items may prove difficult, as said by the Mods - bring what you are willing to risk! Always be sure to have food, anti-poisons and an emergency teleport when travelling through the island and be prepared to use protection prayers. Chapter I Items Required: ''3 inventory spaces, a lemon, grapes, pestle and mortar, lit candle, logs'' # To start the quest speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped and you will be instructed to search for clues of his whereabouts, starting with his house. # Glough's house is located South-East of the Grand Tree in which you begin the Monkey Madness (I and II) quests. Climb up the ladder, run to the other end of the house (pass the chest), and climb up the tree. Once you've climbed up, right click the tree branch and select 'Investigate'. You will receive a handkerchief which you must investigate to find out that it has the initials 'A.A.' embroidered into it. # You will then want to speak to his wife, Anita located up North-Western most staircase in the Gnome Stronghold (Western-most ladder to the swamp). She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you how she's worried Glough may be seeing another woman. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond with "He might be in trouble, I could help." You'll find out that there is an additional level to his house. # Return to Glough's house and there will be an additional option to climb up the tree. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now open the cupboard and search it to receive a book of spyology. Read through it and it will mention a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the north-west to receive a Brush and search the fire remains to receive a mysterious note. To decrypt the Mysterious note you will need to follow these steps: # First you must grind your lemon with a pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. # Then use your lit candle on the note. You can use the candles on the table where you get the note. # Next, grind your grapes to apply it to the brush. # Finally use the juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a Scrawled note which is written in the ancient Gnome language. READ IT, or else this next step will not work. # Return to King Narnode and talk to him to receive a translation book, Use the Translation book with the notes and then talk to the king again. (If you've completed Monkey Madness I, you may already have it.) # Go back to Anita, and say "Could you translate these notes?" to receive a Translated note. Read it, and then return to King Narnode and talk to him. # Talk to Assistant Lori and ask who he is, he will tell you to go to Entrana and speak to Auguste. # Travel to Entrana and talk to Auguste. This requires one regular log. Keep in mind that you are not allowed to bring any weapons and armour. (Optional) If you wish to save time getting back to the Gnome Stronghold, bring a Ring of dueling (teleport to Duel arena and run just a little south west to get to a glider to the grand tree) or bring 1 Magic log with you so you can return via balloon. # Talk to Auguste who will explain they lost their assistant while travelling to Ape Atoll # Return to the stronghold and speak to King Narnode who will tell you to travel to Ape Atoll and speak to Garkor. Chapter II Items Required: ''Pickaxe, a slash weapon, M'speak amulet, monkey talisman, Ninja or Ancient gorilla greegree, lit candle (or any other light source), knife or a slash weapon, GOOD 'food is strongly recommend along with combat potions, combat equipment, anti-poison equipment , prayer potions and a weapon # Teleport to Ape Atoll and head northeast (make sure you bring a ninja greegree an ancient gorilla greegree and a M'speak amulet). # Head to the Eastern part of the island and speak to Garkor who will tell you to speak to King Awowogei # Talk with Awowogei with the Ninja greegree and ask him about military plans. He will explain that he will not to speak to anyone other than Kruk. Report this back to Garkor. You will need to find and kill Kruk to create a Greegree from his remains. # Head out on the hill West near the monkey gate and talk to a Monkey Archer there. Ask if he knows where to find Kruk. The monkey will tell you that there is only one way out of the town. That's where you need to start looking. # Head back down the path and you should see some tracks/footprints. Following them will lead you to a hidden trapdoor near a tree. The trapdoor is south of the northern transport-icon. # '''NOTE: '''If your inventory is full and you have your greegree equipped when you enter the trapdoor, your greegree will be dropped onto the floor because it turns you into human form. # Inside the dungeon, Kruk is located behind the handholds North of the entrance, however you cannot go there. Instead, you have to walk across the whole dungeon which is full of traps, agility obstacles and monsters. There are two ways to approach the dungeon: '''The Agility Method (70+ Recommended): * To begin the Agility method, you will want to head east at the first oppourtunity. The Agility section will consist of a maze of obstacles in which there is only one correct path (this is random for everyone). You will often have to find out which course is the right way using trial and error. If you have taken the wrong way you will fall and a message in the chatbox will come up saying "Something about this route feels wrong". * When you fail and fall through the ground, you will come to an area filled with either Maniacal monkeys (pray Melee) or Maniacal Monkey Archers (pray Ranged) * When you first begin the course you will come across the "Dodgy Ground". You will have to complete this multiple times throughout the course however, by looking carefully you can see it is actually quite simple and all you have to do is to follow the flat parts of the ground - stepping onto one of the parts covered with an "X" will result in you setting of the trap and you will fall. * At one point in the dungeon, you will reach a very large room filled with the Dodgy Ground - it is here you have to get the Key which will open the next door. First make your way East following the correct path on the ground, and then search the chest to receive the key. And then take the northen-most path to continue. The Tanking Method: Bringing good tanking equipment, loads of Saradomin brews, a few super restores, and a few Stamina potions will make your journey much easier and will lower the risk of you dying. '''If you choose this method you MUST bring a slash weapon to break webs and a pickaxe to clear rocks.' * The dungeon is in a oval sort of shape so it is pretty straightforward to navigate your way through it. The tunnels are all multi-combat and you will have to tank high level range and melee hits * The majority of your damage will likely come from the Archers so it is recommended to pray Range while traveling through it * Once you reach the end of the dungeon there is '''a wall that you can investigate for a shortcut back to Kruk's lair', in case you fail or want to bank(the wall appears the same as the other walls until you investigate it). The wall is located before the last "dodgy ground" obstacle before Kruk's lair. Killing Kruk: !WARNING!: Kruk can be very difficult to kill. The lair is instanced which means any dropped items will disappear and cannot be reclaimed. ''' * After you enter the room with Kruk there will be some short dialog, after this turn on '''protect from missiles and attack Kruk. He can hit up to 33. If you are low on supplies or are a lower combat level, there is a melee safespot in the west part of the room (Kruk has no particular weakness to any attack style). * To do this, you hit Kruk and move back - when his health bar has disappeared, you hit him again and repeat. * Take Kruk's paw and exit the dungeon. * You now need to make a Kruk monkey greegree. You must navigate through the tunnel you originally trekked through during the original Monkey Madness. NOTE: '''Wearing a greegree will prevent you from being attacked by the animals inside but you can still take damage from the falling rocks - a stamina potion and food are recommended * Speak to Zooknock and talk to him about the quest you are on, he will create you the Kruk monkey greegree. * Wield your new Greegree and speak with King Awowogei. He will reveal that the monkeys are planning another attack with the help of some troll generals. With this information, talk with Garkor to finish chapter II. Chapter III Head to the Troll Stronghold near the troll generals there will be Kob, fight him (pray melee or safespot by walking through the door, he can't walk through it). once he is almost dead he will agree not to help the monkeys. Head to Gu'Tanoth near Yanille and go all the way through the bridges and you will find the leader of the ogres named Keef (some players may need to bring 20 coins to cross the bridge). Kill him with any attack style, if you're maxed combat, a tentacle whip works well otherwise it is possible to safespot him with ranged and magic attacks using the West side of the tree. Use food and potions. Once he is close to dead he will agree not to help the monkeys with their invasion. Head back to the Garkor on Ape Atoll and tell him the leaders agreed not to help the monkeys. He will tell you to go and look for Le Smith, Le smith can be found somewhere on Ape Atoll on the rooftops or other high places. Common spots are: * On top of the main gate (west platform near archers does not have a ladder symbol on mini-map) * the 3rd floor of the jail * 3rd floor next to the rune stall. Speak with Le Smith, he will reveal you that the monkeys are constructing a fleet of ships at the west coast. Talk to Garkor and head west to the coast while wielding the Kruk monkey greegree and speak with the monkey by the rowboat. He will take you to the platform. You will now be on the platform. You will have to collect 6 satchels, fill them with explosives and then place the charges around the platform. Follow the main path, but skip the first ladder you get to. Continue until there is a ladder at a dead end. Go up, and continue south until you get to another ladder. Climb down and follow the path to find the satchels. Now go back to that first ladder you found, GO UP THE LADDER, and follow the path around. You will eventually reach a barrel with the explosives, fill up your satchels. '''WARNING: If you are caught by the guards, you will lose the explosives out of the satchels and need to refill them. Your charges however will stay attached to the compromised structure. Note: You can avoid having to wait in safe spots to progress through the maze; you can run over top of the guards at corners and not get caught. This drastically reduces the amount of time you will spend on this section. There are 2 support beams on the bottom floor to put charges on. There are 2 floorboards to put charges on the middle floor. There are 2 gas canisters to put charges in on the 3rd floor. After you are done, have a guard catch you, then take the boat off of the platform. Contrary to popular belief, you do not need a tinderbox. The platform will be blown up after you have placed all the explosives and left the platform via the boat. There are NO dead ends on the construction platform. All paths that do not have either the explosives or satchels have something you can sabotage. The final one, however, is not located at the end of a path. Rather, it is near the beginning of the maze, during the path of the second patrolling monkey. After reporting back to Garkor, Head back to where you defeated Kruk in the maze. You can skip traversing the maze by heading north and using the monkey bars with Kruk's greegree equipped. Go to the room just past Kruk's room, and there should be a cavern to enter. Equip Kruk's greegree and enter. Go through the big doors, and climb on top of the stunted gorilla. While riding the gorilla, go and attack the other gorillas downstairs until they go back into their cages. You can avoid taking damage with the protect from melee prayer. Put the gorilla back onto one of the holding squares and search the boxes until you get a hammer and chisel if you don't have them already. Tamper with the device to receive a charged onyx. Chisel the gem to create a deconstructed onyx, then put it back into the device. Investigate the incubation chamber to confirm that they have been corrupted, and then report to Garkor. Garkor will tell you to report to King Awowogei that his plans have been foiled. Do this, and return to Garkor. At this point, a cut-scene will play showing Glough proceeding with his attack plans anyways. Chapter IV Report to King Narnode Shareen that the Gnome Stronghold will be attacked by the airship. Recruit Nieve for help in defending. Kill 4 creatures and a message will say you have killed enough. Head to northwest of The Grand Tree and talk to Garkor. Go through the crash site and enter the Crash Site Cavern, while ignoring the tortured gorillas outside. Prepare to fight against two demonic gorillas and two tortured gorillas; two Tortured Gorillas attack you initially, and for each one that dies a Demonic Gorilla will replace it. You will need two combat styles, as they will swap protection prayers throughout the fight. It is highly recommended to kill one Tortured Gorilla and then kill the Demonic Gorilla that replaces it and repeat that for the other Tortured Gorilla afterwards because it is much easier to do so. The Demonic Gorillas have all three attack styles. Their white 'throwing' attack is ranged, green is magic and fighting melee is melee. Protect accordingly. It is also possible to let Nieve kill all 4 Gorillas for you. Wait for her to start attacking one of the Gorillas then run out of the room and hide behind the pile of rocks. The Gorillas should get caught on the wall with Nieve still attacking one. Just wait behind the rocks until it is dead, it takes a few minutes. Repeat this for the other 3. Note: If Nieve disappears at anytime, she will be outside the Grand Tree. If you cannot find her there, relogging will spawn her back. Can also hit the "Call pet" button. Once all four are killed, Glough will drink the mutagen and transform into a giant, collapsing a boulder on Nieve and killing her. Ignore the Elysian spirit shield that appears on the ground, as it is simply a dust version of the actual item and cannot be banked. The player will need to fight Glough in three separate chambers which he goes to when his health falls. You can bank after killing the gorillas by teleporting out and going back. You will not have to fight the Gorillas again. Chapter V Note: If the player leaves during any phase of the fight, they will have to start over. On the first room, Glough can be safespotted with ranged or magic. In the second room, he will start stomping the ground and can deal 30+ damage with those attacks. It is suggested to put on Protect from Missiles as this lessens the damage greatly. The second form can be safespotted by luring it back into the first room and standing close to the north wall. In the third and final room, Glough will now be able to drag the player in addition to sending them flying for up to 66 damage, so the player should keep their health at 80+ to avoid getting killed by the throw and subsequent attacks. Protect from Melee is highly suggested in this room. It is also possible to use a "hit and run" tactic to kill Glough's third form safely using a crossbow on long ranged. Hit the boss once, run out of the room, hit him again, run out again. Repeat this until he is dead. Another option is to use a strong ranged weapon such as the Toxic blowpipe and use Protect from Magic. Stand one square south of Glough and attack. Whenever he teleports you to him using his magic attack, quickly move one square south and continue ranging him. Once Glough falls at 0 health, the chambers start collapsing because of Glough's damage to it. You will automatically teleport outside the caves and report to Narnode. A cutscene will ensue where Awowogei will negotiate a peace treaty with King Narnode Shareen. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *4 Quest points *Access to the Crash Site Cavern *25,000 Slayer XP *20,000 Agility XP *15,000 Thieving XP *15,000 Hunter XP *Ability to communicate with monkeys in Ape Atoll without the M'speak amulet *Access to Ape Atoll without the use of Monkey greegrees *Access to Ape Atoll bank and Oobapohk's Javelin Store *2 x 50,000 XP Rewards from Duke in your choice of Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength, or Hitpoints. Found on the hill east of main gate of Ape Atoll. *A Royal seed pod which provides unlimited teleports to the Grand Tree. *A Monkey can be found in one of the crates at the Crash Site. It is purely cosmetic and can be equipped in the cape slot. *An additional Slayer task block slot. Music unlocked *Monkey Badness *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Trouble